Unexpected Visitor
by Puddleduck101
Summary: Janeway is astonished to realise her daughter, who is meant to be in the Alpha Quadrent and only 8yrs old is in the Delta Quadrent and ten years older. Is this a trap? or has the family of Voyager taken matters into their own hands? I DO NOT OWN VOYAGER
1. Chapter 1The arrival

_**Chakotay's perspective**_

It was odd to have to wake the captain up. She was usually on-time. Actually, usually she was about ten minutes early so she could get a report and make herself a cup of coffee. Not today though. I had called her twice and then asked the computer where she was. So there I was, on my way to her quarters, hoping against hope nothing was wrong. I felt my legs speed up as different scenarios played in my head. By the time I reached her door, I was almost running. She didn't respond to the door when I buzzed it, so I opened it manually.

She lay in bed, with the bed sheets twisted around her body like a second skin. Her hair stuck to her face, which was soaked with a cold sweat. I ran toward her.

"Kathryn" I called to her and I shook her. Her eyelids flickered open. She opened her cracked lips and spoke just one word.

"Angela".

My forehead creased into a confused frown, but I didn't question her. Not yet. I pushed the millions of questions I had to the back of my head and pulled her to a sitting position. It was now her turn to frown.

"What's wrong" she demanded, seeing my expression, "why are you in my quarters?"

"You're on duty now, and you didn't turn up." I replied immediately. Her face took on a shocked shaped.

"I'm sorry" she said, scrambling out of bed. I held out a hand to stop her.

"You look a mess. Plus, Harry was quite eager to take over the bridge. You coming with me to the sickbay." I stared at her, watching her think it over.

"No, my place is on the bridge. Harry had the night shift. And just because I slept in a little, doesn't mean I have to run straight to the Doctor. I'm fine." Her stubborn side had taken over.

"Your pale, sweaty, and your shaking" I listed. She looked across into the mirror in her bathroom, and sighed.

"I just haven't had my coffee." She tried to reason. I shook my head.

"Was it a bad dream?" I probed. Usually if I asked her specific questions, she would eventually tell me whole truth. To prove my theory, she nodded.

"I dreamt of Angie." She muttered, sinking onto her bed again.

"Who's Angie I asked, sitting down next to her. She looked away from me.

"My daughter. That's why Mark and I were going to get married. We were quite happy being partners without being married, but when I fell pregnant, that all changed. I dreamt of her, but instead of being eight, I dreamt she was eighteen."

I sighed at all she had told me. Never before had she told me everything without me asking her. I guessed she had to get it off her chest. So I urged her to continue.

"Go on"

"She was calling to me. When I found her, she was covered in chains. From head to tail, chains. I didn't recognise her, but I knew who she was…" she paused and looked me in the eye, "I'm not making sense, am I?"

I shook my head, but smiled. "It was just a dream."

"Yes" she agreed, "just a dream."

_**Harry's perspective **_

As soon as the turbo lift doors opened, I lurched out of the captain's seat to face them. I saw Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay enter and called out

"Captain on the bridge" Both of the smiled; however I saw that the smile on Janeway's face looked a little forced. I wondered what was wrong as I assumed my position at operations panel. The bridge was quiet for what seemed like an hour, before my controls started bleeping. Quick as a flash, I danced my fingers across the little buttons to find the cause.

"A small vessel approaching off our starboard side. Unknown origin Weapons and shield are offline. One life sign" I informed

"that seems harmless enough' Chakotay's voice was heard from his seat next to the captain.

"That could be a strategy. The element of surprise" Tovak said, drenching us in his logic. Janeway seemed to follow some of his logic, but her curiosity took the better of her.

"Hail them" she ordered. I did what I was told and we gained a connected. The image on the screen changed from one of unexplored galaxies and distant suns, to inside a small shuttle, and one Human looking face. She was stunning, with dark copper hair and bright green eyes. Her lips were being bitten by her white teeth, and her pale skin was covered in dirt and muck. She looked toward us.

"Hi. Sorry to disturb you…" but that was all she got out. The Captain gave me the signal to cut the connection, and, although I found it incredibly rude, I did. Everyone in the room just stared at the captain, who had suddenly gone very pale.

"Kathryn?" I heard Chakotay question, but no one could take their eyes off the captain. She sank into her seat and stared at her first officer. They exchanged a silent conversation with their eyes, but I didn't see much else, because the vessel was hailing us again.

"She hailing us again. Should I ignore it?" I asked, seeing the look on both my superior's faces.

"No. ill be in my ready room. Chakotay, you have the bridge." The captain turned on her heel and left the bridge in a brisk walk that looked more like a concealed run.

Chakotay looked at me to accept the hail, and once again the woman was on the screen.

"Sorry miss, we seemed to have a, little trouble. We had to cut connection before we lost communication technology altogether." Chakotay had always been so good at lying. But the woman seemed to have fallen for it, because she made no move to question the excuse. Nor did she mention the disappearance of the captain.

"My name is Angela, and I am hoping you are the lost ship from the federation." She said, knowing full well who we were. She had scanned our ship.

"I am commander Chakotay of the Federation Star ship Voyager." The look Angela gave us was one of excitement. Like she had found the holy grail or something. The commander continued,

"I had thought the federation had given up on the search for us?" he asked. She smiled, showing off beautifully straight and white teeth.

"No, they haven't but works going slowly so took matters into my own hands. May I come aboard and perhaps I could tell you my story" she asked. Chakotay gave everyone in the room a meaningful glace, before turning his attention back to the patiently waiting woman.

"Stick around. I have to make a combined decision with my crew" he finally said. She nodded

"Thank you" was all she said before she cut the connection.

_**Janeway's Perspective**_

I had no idea why I reacted the way I did, but I had to get away from the image. Perhaps I was just daydreaming, and relived part of my dream…but it felt so real. There was no way she could have found her way into the delta quadrant, let alone happen to stumble across us. Out of thousands of light-years worth of space, did I really expect to find her here? No way. But before I could address the issue of her sudden 'growth spurt', the door buzzed. I was quite sure who it was, so I ignored it. Proving my point, Chakotay walked into my ready room anyway, and waited for the door to close.

"Its her, isn't it" he murmured. I nodded, suddenly unable to bring myself to talk.

"How did she…?" he started. Then I found my voice.

"I don't know how she's here, why she's here, of even if it is actually her. All I know is that she was in my dream and now she's here. She looks eighteen, but she's meant to be eight, so thats playing at my mind, but…"I paused to catch my breath, "I just don't know." I finished lamely.

"I told her that I had to conduct a vote, to see whether or not to let her onboard. It was a spare of the moment thing, just to give you time to think about what you want to do. But I wouldn't take my time, if I were you. You may just be throwing away a chance to connect with a fellow human, whether or not she's your daughter." He lectured me, and although I listened, part of his speech went in one ear and straight out the other. I sighed and ordered a coffee.

"Give me a minute Chakotay" I begged, rubbing my forehead with the palm of my hand. I suddenly had a headache, and it seemed this day was nowhere near over.

I thought about the time when we first found out where we were and how far away from home we were. I remember thinking about her, thinking what it would be like for her to live without a mother. I also remember promising myself not to think about her, and not to tell anyone she existed. It would make the pain a little easier to deal with, plus she and Mark would probably do the same. Now I felt guilty because she hadn't forgotten, but I had. Only Chakotay Knew who she was and I planned for it to stay that way. If anybody else knew, it would be great leverage for anyone wanting me silenced. No, the secret must be kept, no matter how close it had become.

So I walked back out to the bridge, composed and smiling. I gave a nod to Tovak who stood at his station, and he returned it. I smiled at Tom as he turned around to watch me walk in. Then I looked at Harry and asked;

"Is that lovely young lady still within hailing range?"

"Yes Captain."

"Hail her. We want to welcome a fellow member of earth to our new home." I said, trying to give a motivational message. I tapped at my Comm. Badge.

"Janeway to Neelix?" I called into it. I waited for no more than half a second before I heard the overexcited response.

"Neelix here for you ma'am. Anything I can do for you?" Chakotay and I exchanged smiles and we heard the eagerness in his voice.

"Could you come down here. Theirs is someone I want you to meet." I commanded, then cut the connection. Knowing him, he was already in the turbo lift to come down here.

"She's responding." Harry informed me. I fixed my hair and nodded. After a few tiny bleeps from Harry's direction, the inside of the shuttle was seen for the third time today.

"Hello. I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship Voyager. I will have you beamed straight to the sickbay. Just so we know your not carrying an infection that could harm my crew." I told her.

"Thank you Captain. That will be fine" she replied. Then she disappeared, and I gave the signal for her transport.

"Captain, It is not standard procedure to quarantine…"Tovak started.

"This time there is." I said, jumping to my feet and walking quickly to the turbo lift. As the doors closed, I could see four different pairs of confused eyes.

I reached sickbay at exactly the same time as Neelix, and we walked into the room together. The doctor was already examining the girl. Neelix smiled at me, then at her, and the girl returned the smile. Then she looked at me. Comprehension spilled out of her facial expression, but I remained seemingly unknowing.

"Well hello." I began. "Good to finally see another human being apart from ourselves. It's been a long time" The doctor finished probing the girl and nodded, silently saying that all was well. I smiled.

"Doc, Neelix, could you give us a moment?" I asked, quietly. They both left without another word, the doctor placing his triquater as he went. Now we were alone

"Captain, may I say how thankful I am…"

"Cut the act. Who the hell are you?" I snapped at her. She looked rather hurt.

"My name is Angela. If you hadn't of disappeared the second time I contacted you, you would have known that"

"How does this work?" I said, more to myself than to her. She didn't know that

"How does what work" she replied, frowning. I looked her right in the eye.

"Do you know me?" I asked. Perhaps it wasn't her, and I was just being paranoid about the whole dream sequence.

"Of course I do. I was afraid you didn't, though. Or was it your intention to make your visitors feel insecure when you first make contact?" That was my kind of defensive tactics coming through. Sarcasm. It was her.

"Angie?" I whispered. She rolled her eyes. The green eyes she had inherited from her father. I looked up at the knotted mass of hair, a mimic of mine. How was I ever going to pull off not telling everyone who she was?

"Yes, Mother. I know I look a little older than I should, but believe me; I am still a little childlike inside. I am just a lot smarter now, that's all." She gave me a cheeky grin. Then I faltered.

"No one knows, do they?" she asked me, becoming quite serious. I shook my head.

"NO. And I want it to stay that way. Otherwise, we'll both be in danger." That was not a request, it was a demand. Angela sighed and nodded, knowingly.

"And if the doctor has taken some DNA?" She asked after an awkward silence. I bit my lip. It was getting harder and harder just thinking about the things I had to do to keep the secret safe.

"I am assuming your wanting to stay?" I said, getting my facts straight. She nodded

"Only if the captain lets me?" she replied.

"Well, I'm going to introduce you to the senior members of staff. This shouldn't take long. In that meeting, you could also tell us how you got all the way out here in such a small amount of time, and…"

"And why the sudden growth spurt?" she interjected, finishing my sentence for me. That was a trait she obviously got from Mark. I used to hate it when he did that, but somehow, now it didn't bother me as much.

"Yes, that's what I wanted to know" I muttered under my breath. She beamed and jumped off the biobed.

"Well then, these too many things to talk about for us to just be standing here." She said happily, walking past me and walking out the room, leaving Neelix and the doctor quite confused.

_**Chakotay's perspective**_

We were summoned to a seniors meeting, which had us all wondering whether this had anything to do with the girl, Angela. Sure enough, when we approached the doors and they opened, my eyes automatically fell on the Copper haired, green eyed newcomer. She smiled and nodded, acknowledging my presence. It returned the greeting, and then turned my attention to Kathryn. She sat very straight up in her chair, the kind of body language that told me that she was uncomfortable. Which was understandable, after all; she had a dream about her daughter that was twice the age she was meant to be, and then seeing her in real life not even 12 hours later. We all had a suspicion that something strange was at work here.

After a while, All senior member, including Seven, the Doctor and Neelix, we in the room and in their unofficially organised seats. The Briefing room looked quite full, even though there was only one extra person.

I looked over at Harry, who seemed to be staring at Angela. I tried to kick him under the table, to subtly tell him what he was doing, but I caught someone else feet instead. I didn't know who it was because both B'Elanna and Tom muttered 'ouch', at the same time.

Within 20minutes, we had quietened down and paying attention. Except for Harry, who still seemed to be fascinated with Angela. I quietly muttered his name under my breath and caught his attention. He blushed deeply when he realised what he was doing, and that I had caught him doing it. I couldn't help the corner of the mouth curling up into in a smile.

"Alright everyone" Kathryn called everyone to attention. Harry and I looked up.

"This is Angela. She's going to stay aboard for a while. So make her feel welcome." She looked around, slightly embarrassed. Tom caught her attention and smiled at her with, what the crew calls, the 'cheeky tom' grin. Angela gave one right back at him, and I saw his eyebrows fly up into his hairline. B'Elanna saw this expression and also raised her eyebrows at him, before turning to look at Angela.

"I'm saying sorry on his behalf" she said. Angela frowned.

"But he hasn't done anything" She replied, confused.

"Not yet" I put in. Everyone laughed, except for Tovak and Seven, as usual.

"May I be the first to properly introduce myself. I am Tovak, the head security and Tactical officer" He introduced. Angela's smile grew.

"My name is Angela…"She paused for a moment. " Angela Johnson." I looked around, wondering if anyone else had noticed her slight hesitation. Kathryn acted as if nothing had happened, but then again, she was quite good at masking her facial expressions. Harry and Tom were having a silent conversation, and B'Elanna never picked up on it. The only member inside the room, who could have had any idea of her real identity, was Tovak. Because he had known the captain for many years, he had probably met Angela once or twice.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry. "You are human, and living in the Delta Quadrant?"

"I could ask you the same question" Angela replied, looking Harry in the eye. This made him blush. Tom Chuckled. "Although, I came here a little differently. I was in a small shuttle, a little federation supply ship, in the middle of the Alpha Quadrant. I was sucked into an unstable wormhole, so everyone back home probably thinks I'm dead. Anyway, with some tricky helm manoeuvres, I was able to pull myself out. Unfortunately, I landed straight into Emon territory, a hostile and aggressive species that stole and destroyed my ship. Well, I eventually escaped on this rust-bucket."

"How did you know your heading?" Seven asked, PADD in hand. It had occurred to me that with Seven's advanced intelligence, there was a chance that she wouldn't fall for the story. However, Angela seemed to be just as quick on her toes as her mother.

"Well, after a few setbacks, I was able to increase power to the long range sensors, and I found a ship with a Federation signature. I guessed your heading from where you'd been and plotted a course" Angie replied, without a hesitation. Seven seemed to believe it, for she spoke up no more

"Do you have any training?" Paris asked, "I mean, there's a lot of people here who don't strictly have the qualifications to do the job their asked to do, but we learn." Angela nodded, and brought out a PADD.

"On my journey's I compiled a resume, complete with all my qualifications" she passed it to me, the closest person, who had the highest Authority. I skimmed through the list.

"A completed course in Shuttle helms, half completed course in starship helms, Basic fundamental of engineering from outside Starfleet Academy…and a completed course in counselling?" I finished off with a question. Everything else seemed so…Starfleet based, but the counselling came out from no-where."

"Yea. I stopped at a planet for repairs and was able to, while there, understand the art of counselling. As well as the engineering. "

"That's a lot to learn in such a small amount of time" Harry commented. Angela smiled.

"Well, from the amount of time I was there, it felt years longer"

"Well, we'll find something for you to do, Ms. Johnson" Janeway said, clearly drawing a close to the meeting.

"There is one more thing" Spoke up Neelix, who had remained quiet throughout the meeting."

"What is it, Mr. Neelix?" Janeway said, standing up and placing on hand on her hip, absent-mindedly.

"Well, I thought it would be nice to have a party. Its not every day we gain a new family member. And would you mind if we changed Angela out of those clothes?"

"Yes, to both." Janeway replied. "Replicate her a set of non-uniform clothes, while I discuss with Chakotay about where to put her" I smiled at Angela as she looked at me when Janeway said my name. She smiled and nodded back, before departing with Neelix. A second later, everyone else left, with Tom clearly getting ready to make fun of Harry, yet again.

Finally, there was just the Captain and I. She still had her hand on her hip, but the other one was rubbing her forehead again. "Something bothering you?" I asked

She shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, what are the chances that I would dream about my daughter, after all this time. And even so, why would I specifically dream about her the way she is now? Ten years older than she is meant to be?" she explained, using the hand that was on her forehead to fly around flamboyantly to help prove her point.

"Well, there could be several reasons" I started to say, but Janeway interrupted me.

"Well, explain them to me, Chakotay. 'Cause I certainly want to know what the hell's going on. She hasn't even told us how she was able to…"

"Grow up so quickly?" I offered. She nodded, suddenly unable to speak. I sighed and smirked at the Captains expression. She seemed to be between absolute joy to be able to see her daughter again, extreme confusion as to the circumstances, and uncertainty as to where to put her. So I helped, by starting. "You know, she has the credentials to be an ensign. It could be a temporary post, until we contact Starfleet." Janeway nodded. "Where do we put her?"

"Well, she'd work well on the medical team, and become the ships counsellor, although she does have the piloting skills to help Tom at the helm. But then again, B'Elanna has been saying she needs help in engineering." Janeway contemplated, her hand returning to the forehead. She turned around and stared out the window, into the pitch black.

"Well, we always need more bridge crew. And usually the bridge crew are those with multiple talents."

"Ah, Jack of all trades, master at none" Janeway muttered, speaking more to herself.

"Exactly" I replied.


	2. well needed explaination

_**Angela's Perspective**_

Slipping into a pale coloured shift dress, I thought about what I had achieved. I had not only succeeded in getting to the delta quadrant, but in the whole mass of space, I had managed to find my mother and the ship. I had yet to tell mum exactly how and why I got here, but I guessed that would have to wait. I scanned the average looking visitors quarters and realised they were a whole lot smaller than I remembered them being. Although, I thought, the last time I was here, I was checking out the ship at Dry Dock, with mum, and I was only about 5 at the time. I walked to the foot of the bed, where the replicated pair of small heeled shoes lay waiting to be slipped into.

The door chimed, announcing the presence of another on the other side of the door. As I sat on my bed to do up my shoes, I called "enter". Immediately, the doors released to reveal the short, auburn haired Captain, still in uniform and with her hands clasped together in front of her. She smiled and entered.

"Captain, what can I do for you, Ma'am?" I said, standing up and placing my hands behind my back like I had been taught to do when a senior officer walks or talks to you.

"At ease." Captain said, entering and holding her hands, palms facing me. I relaxed and proceeded to tie my shoes.

"I was wondering…"

"If now would be a good time to fill you in?" I finished. She nodded. I took a deep breath, realising the amount of stuff I had to explain.

"Well, when you left, dad went mad. Seriously, he flew us up to the Dry Docks and demanded to know where you were. Obviously he had to steal a vessel to do that. So there's one count against him. When I was 6, he left me in the care of old Professor Bairl, do you remember him?" I paused. Mum thought about it, and then nodded.

"He's the old helm and pilot instructor, isn't he?" I smiled.

"The best" I added, before continuing; "well, Bairl took me under his wing and I used to attend classes with him, and eventually he taught me, at age six. I know, kinda irresponsible of him, but I picked it up and by the end of it, I could control the helm with my eyes closed…believe me, I tried." I took a deep breath

"One day, I heard Bairl talking about this strange new prototype; a shuttle meant for long distance journeys and strong enough to survive in a wormhole. I asked Bairl about it but he shut me down pretty quickly, obviously didn't want me getting my hopes up too early. And he was right. Three weeks later the shuttle was declared unsafe and was to be shut away. No one realised I had access to a key…"

"You didn't!" mum implored. I raised my eyebrows

"Would you like me to skip that part?" I asked. She tisked and rubbed the bridge of her nose. I remember how she used to do that when she was annoyed with me, so I quickly pressed on. "Anyway, the shuttle broke down about 5 lightyears away from the wormhole, so I arranged for some help from a nearby settlement. Little did I know they were actually the violent race I was talking about before. But, I did get away with the help from a friend of mine, whom I met in prison. We organised the escape and he took me to his planet."

"You're not telling me how you managed to shave ten years off your life" Janeway said. I rolled my emerald eyes.

"I'm getting to it….I would have explained It now if you hadn't of interrupted me." I rebutted. She scowled at me, but allowed me to continue

"The planet I was staying on was out of phase with real time. Ever day of this time was a year for them. I only stayed on that planet for ten days, but I became accustomed to their time frame so I grew ten years older in ten days."

"What did you do in those ten years?" Janeway said, sitting next to me on the bed.

"Well, I spent a year recovering…malnutrition, scars, the works; then another 2 years repairing and basically rebuilding a shuttle I could use to be on my way. I then spent a year helping out my new home, the Thew, who were suffering a bad harvest. I thought it was the least I could do. Finally I spent a few years getting the counsellor and engineer degree's. The engineering was for the shuttle, which had its own engine, hence the thing planted in your shuttle bay. The counsellor was for the fun of it, while I had time to kill, while the final additions were put on this rust bucket. The rest of it, you know." I finished. There was a silence for a while, while Janeway sunk it all in. I bit my lip, while watching her think. I could almost see the cogs turning, as she processed the information.

"So, you're telling me, that you're actually eight, but your not." She sighed again, "Now I remember why I hate time paradoxes."

"Well, I am actually eighteen. I felt those ten days go by as years, so I didn't technically lose ten years of life, I gained them. Does that make sense?" I muttered, more to myself. However, she didn't let it slide.

"Not at all" she said, "but Neelix will have us both locked in the brig if we are late to your party." She smiled at me, and hugged me once, whispering in my ear "I'm so glad you're here" before turning on her heel, straightening her uniform, and walking out, strictly the Captain rather than a mother. I smiled at that, before following her.

Little did I know that the days that would follow would be, as mum would say, Hell.


	3. hope and family

_**Harry's Perspective**_

Returning from night shift, I stopped quickly via the mess hall, for a bite to eat. The shifts had been quiet, and therefore boring, with nothing to report or keep me occupied. By the end of it, I was playing an old 20th Century game; 'I spy' with the young Ensign at the helm. So I was glad to be out of there. Neelix saw my arrival and rushed around the kitchen to meet me.

"Good morning, Ensign Kim. Breakfast?" He asked, cheerfully, "We have leftovers" he added the last part, knowing my appreciation of leftover's for breakfast, but I shook my head.

"No, thank, but if you could whip up some eggs…?" but that was as far as I got. Neelix held his index finger to stop me and ran around, obviously rushing to get some kind of egg. I waited around for a few seconds, awkwardly. That was, until I noticed the Red hair of Angela Johnson. I looked around to see if anyone was on their way to her, before striding over there myself.

"May I sit here?" I asked politely, holding my hands behind my back. To most people it looked like I was being a gentleman, but it was really to hide the nerves I was feeling. I was never really comfortable around girls. Except for B'elanna, whom I became friends with back in the Alpha Quadrant. However, she was different. Strictly, a friend, and both of us knew that. Angela looked up from a PADD, to look at me with her green eyes.

"Sure" she smiled, waving her hand in the direction of the chair. She placed the PADD on the glass table and turned in her chair to look at me.

"I know we haven't officially met…" I faltered momentarily, before continuing, "I'm Harry K…."

"Ensign Harry Kim. This was meant to be you're first experience out here in the real world away from Starfleet Academy, but…it didn't go to plan, did it?" she laughed the end part, which broke the ice. I smiled back.

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage. All I really know is you're name and how you got here." I said. "Have you been looking me up, or...?" I eyed the PADD suspiciously, and she noticed. Holding it up, I saw that it was nothing but a fictional story that she had seemed to be half way through reading. I blushed.

"No, I've just heard a lot about you, that's all." She replied. It had been about a week since her arrival on Voyager, and it seemed she had spoken to everyone but me. Then how would she know about me? There was a minute of silence, which was thankfully broken by Neelix, who carried out a plate of Scrambled eggs.

"Not too hot, Not too cold, just the way you like it Ensign." He announced proudly, placing the plate in front of me. I smiled in thanks, as he continued. "Is that everything?" I nodded. "What about you, Miss Johnson, another round of coffee?" she smiled and shook her head.

"No, I better go. Mu…My Captain wants to see me in about 2 hours, and she said to look acceptable, so I better go." She laughed again, which made me notice how she had a really pretty smile.

"she's you're Captain now?" I joked with her. She laughed again, before leaving. I watched her go, and more precisely, I watched how her shoulder length hair bounced as she walked.

"Well, Ensign, I suggest you eat up. Your eggs are going to get cold."

_**Janeway's Perspective**_

I sighed as I straightened the creases out of the uniform that lay neatly folded on the glass table of my ready room. I sat down and opened the draws to collect a Comm. badge, which I placed on top of the clothes. It was 08:00 hours, and the senior staff had just received a memo to be in the Mess hall in half an hour. Thinking about it, I realised there was just enough time for one more cup of coffee, trying to ignore the fact I'd already had two today.

I walked up the small step, onto what I liked to refer to as, the 'calm area'. I replicated myself a coffee and sat down on the lounge sweet, staring out at the stars, from a side angle.

The door buzzed, which annoyed me.

"Enter" I called, not letting my eyes come back inside this room. By the footsteps, I gathered it was Chakotay.

"Duty rosters are complete, with the necessary changes." He spoke, confirming my well educated guess. I tore my eyes from the scenery outside and looked at him. He was holding a PADD out to me, so I stood up to retrieve it.

"Do you really think this is a good idea, Chakotay? Giving her a title, a place on this ship?" I whispered, looking for some reassurance.

"She is you're daughter" he said, though his eyes didn't have the same emotion as it usually did. "She's worked hard to get here. What are going to do? Chuck her off the ship? Tell her she has to follow our ion trail to get home?" he mused. I didn't find it funny, nor reassuring. I sighed.

"Im still not convinced it is her." I argued, half-heartedly, turning me back on him and staring out the window again. He came up to stand beside me.

"Kathryn, you hadn't seen her for years, plus she a little older. Yet you were able to tell straight away, who she was. Do you know what people call that?"

"First sign of insanity?" I replied, only half-joking. Chakotay stepping in front of me, preventing my view.

"Mothers intuition. You know your own daughter when you see her, because she is a part of you. You only doubt yourself now, because you're a scientist, so that's what you've been trained to do. But sometimes, you're first thoughts are the most accurate."

I bit my lip, and nodded. "Right then, I suggest we both get to the Mess hall now. We'll be early, but it will give us a chance to set everything up."

"NO, doubt, Neelix had started to decorate, so we better be there, to keep an eye on him" He agreed. The two of us walked out of my ready room and into the main bridge, where Tovak was commanding.

"Captain on the bridge" he announced, letting everyone know that he was no longer the highest ranked officer there. I shook my head.

"Not for long" I replied, and Tovak nodded, allowing Chakotay and I to make our way to the turbo-lift, asking for deck five.

When we arrived at the Mess hall, I half groaned and half gasped. Chakotay was right. Neelix had brought it upon himself to decorate the room in streamers and banners, replicated to say 'congratulations'. My first officer and I exchanged meaningful glances as we moved further in.

"Does she even know what going on, exactly?" I asked him. He shook his head, a cheeky grin appearing on his face.

"No, the rest of the senior staff took a vote, and some of them asked the other officers, and decided that the best course of action was a surprise." He replied. I rolled my eyes and I laughed, knowing my crew well. They would have to be very excited, it's not everyday we have another Starfleet trained officer becoming part of our crew. It would be usually if we were in the Alpha Quadrant though, so I was guessing that this celebration would be a small connection to home.

_**Angela's perspective**_

Walking the corridors of Voyager was quite an experience. At times, I could almost remember walking through as a child, and I knew my way, but suddenly I took a corner and was completely lost. I finally, after a long and quite terrifying ordeal, found the turbo-lift and I gratefully stepped into it. Asking for deck five, I waited only one deck, before the doors opened again and in walked a half-klingon woman, wearing a yellow uniform and a disgruntled look. As the doors closed, I took the opportunity to make a new friend. If I could.

"Hi" I began. She looked at me and smiled, raising her eyebrows slightly as she did.

"Hi" she replied, returning her gaze to the lift doors. There was another silence, before I noticed a Gravitic Caliper in her hand; an engineering tool uses gravity to help adjust plasma flow. This one, however, looked to be different.

"Have you modified that to change the effects of gravity?" I asked, bewildered and extremely impressed. She smiled and nodded.

"How did you know?" she asked, sounding equally impressed. I shrugged.

"I had an instructor who showed me one, and how to do that," I pointed to the tool, "I tried but found it too hard to do. Maybe at one time or another, you could show me?" I asked, hoping it would break the ice. I obviously succeeded. She smiled and honest smile this time, and nodded.

"Yea, I suppose I could." She agreed. I grinned back at her

"Are you going to Deck five, Mess hall?" I asked her; again, kinda worried I was asking too many questions. However, it didn't seem to bother her.

"Yeah, all the senior staff was asked to go there. Actually, im running a little late Obviously, you were invited" she replied, but this time she didn't maintain eye contact, giving me the feeling she wasn't being exactly honest with me. I wanted to continue our small talk, and I had already decided to make the next point of topic a small pendant around the woman's neck. However, I changed my mind, as she frowned dangerously, obviously impatient for the life doors to open.

We reached the corridor leading into Mess Hall and made our way through into the room, where I gasped. The whole room was covered in streamers, banners, and most of all, people. It looked amazing, with everyone talking and socialising, most with a drink in their hands. I saw the Captain laughing with a Crewman I remembered from Dry Docks. I also noticed Tom the Helmsman and Harry whom I met this morning talking in depth about something obviously very important to them. I saw B'Elanna walk past me; wave me a hasty goodbye, before joining them. I walked in, seemingly unnoticed, until I heard Neelix's voice cry out.

"She's here!" and everyone stopped where they were to look at me. It was a very unpleasant feeling. The Captain walked through the crowd to shake my hand and smile at me.

"Well, now that our guest of honour has arrived, we shall wait no longer." She moved into the middle of the room and signalled for me to do the same. The obvious look of major confusion and almost fear made some people laugh, including the First Officer, Chakotay, and Crewman Foster, a security officer I met on my second day.

"It is not often that we are able to welcome a new person into our family. It is even more rare to welcome someone who has Training from Starfleet. Angela Johnson means more to people here today, than most people realise. Not only is she a fine addition to our crew, she is also a connection to home. A hope that our families have not forgotten us, and are still striving to help bring us home. With that note, I ask you all to raise our glasses, For hope, and for Junior Lieutenant Johnson" everyone raised their glasses, and I smiled at them, until the words began to sink in. Did she just say junior lieutenant? A rank usually reserved for people who had command experience? I knew the role of the lieutenant. And I also knew that a junior Lt. was someone who had impressed their commanding officer enough, but had yet to take the test to become a proper Lt. But whether I was junior or not, I had the same rights, responsibilities and pull of rank as a proper Lt. This made me laugh even harder, as people everyone drank on behalf of me and the hope I brought.

"Angela Johnson. You are hereby a member of the Federation Starship Voyager. Our aim is simple; to get home. You're responsibility; to bring whatever talents you have to help us achieve the aim. Good luck Lt. Have a good night, everyone" She raised her glass one more time, before leaving to spotlight. Everyone gave a polite applause as she left, before turning to continue the conversations they were previously. I disappeared about half way through the party, to change into the red officer's uniform the Captain had given me. I noticed the way the material clung, acting like a second skin, and not restricting any of my movements. In addition, it was warm. I tied my hair into a high ponytail at the top of my head and exchanged my heels for black leather boots. Smiling at my reflection on the mirror, I rushed back to the party.


	4. peaceful weeks later?

_**Angela's perspective**_

The weeks that followed were pretty quite and undramatic. Commander Chakotay handed my copy of the duty roster to me, showing that I had shift all over the ship. I worked a couple of shift at the helm and Conn, as well as lending a hand in engineering, where I was happy being led around by the ensigns and crewmen, who obviously knew what they were doing more that I was. I even did a few shifts in sickbay, helping with the diagnostics of specimens and generally cleaning. It was at my very first shift in sick-bay, where the Captain came to join us and she explained the connection between her and me to him, so he wouldn't be surprised at the results of check-up's. He did say that he noticed some similarities between us, but didn't want to say anything until the results of my first scan were complete.

I enjoyed my work, spending time all over the ship in different places at different time. I got to know more people, and by the end of the 2nd week, I was able to find my way to engineering without having to stop and ask directions.

One day though, was when everything came crashing down around me. It all started when the replicator burnt my toast. I know, not a big thing, but it was like an omen to me. Burning your toast is the worst thing that can happen to someone of a morning. Anyway, I wandered my way down to the Mess Hall, hoping Neelix could find me something for breakfast that didn't include ash. Harry, Tom and B'Elanna, the people I had grown closest to since we arrived, were all either on duty or resting up from the night shift, so I sat on my own. But just as Neelix put down a plate of last night's left over's, an Ensign walked up to me. She wore a engineers uniform, and wore the pin of a marquee, which was slightly different to that of a Starfleet pin.

"May I sit here?" she asked politely. I nodded, embarrassed that I had my mouth full of food.

"I, umm…."she paused for a second, "I heard that you have counselling experience." She fidgeted with her fingernails, an obvious sign of nerves or anxiety.

"Yes. Is there something you would like to talk to me about?" I asked. I wasn't fazed about strangers doing this. It had happened a couple of times over the weeks. People finding out, especially females who weren't confident in talking to Neelix, would come to me for help. I found it reassuring that these people, who hardly knew me, were willing to let me into their lives. The Ensign nodded, as I took another bite at what tasted like chicken, but looked nothing like it. I set myself a mental note to ask Neelix what this was.

"Well, I was at the Conn, the day after your party. I know this is a long time ago, but I didn't want to say anything until now."

"Understandable" I commented, once I swallowed.

"Well, when I got to my post, a looked down at all the buttons on the pad, but suddenly I couldn't remember how to work it."

I coughed on my food, as I rushed to get it down. "What do you mean you forgot how to work it?"

"I sat down, and everything looked meaningless. It was like I was a first year Cadet, sitting at the post for my very first time. I hadn't a clue what to do. The Captain was asking if anything was wrong, and I didn't want it to sound like I was crazy. So I told her I wasn't feeling well and went to sickbay.

"Did he find anything?" I asked, seriously interested now. This was the first time any anomalies had appeared on the ship since my arrival. She shook m head.

"No. he said everything was fine, and he sent me on my way without another glace. I guess he thought I was making it up"

"Well, leave it with me." I said, standing up with my finished plate. "I will look into it for you. I actually do have a shift on the bridge now, I'll….." but that's where I stopped. I noticed a small pendant around the neck of the woman that I vaguely remembered, someone else wearing. It looked like a small princess-cut Ruby.

"Nice necklace" I said, whish startled her. For her, this was quite a large topic change. Nevertheless, she took the compliment with a smile.

"Thanks. Some of the fellow officers in engineering pass it around. I was lucky enough to get it today. It goes around one person every day."

"I like it" I replied. "Well, I best be off, Ensign…"

"Jamerson" she finished for me. I nodded and left the Mess hall, leaving the plate on the Gallery counter.

I made it to the ridge without a problem and stepped down, ready to take my place at the Conn. However, no one was there. Why was no one flying the Conn? I stared at t for a while, before Commander Chakotay realised my unasked question, and answered it.

"The Lt. Scheduled to be here has fallen ill. I didn't want to strain you on your first weeks here, so I took the post for a while, whenever I needed to."

"You could have gotten me, sir," I said. He smiled.

"That's ok; Lt. We had it under control." I smiled and went to my post, and sat down. However, as I did so, a shooting pain went through my head, causing me to double over in pain, I couldn't see where I was, or where I was going, but next thing I knew I was lying down, with the feeling of people surrounding me.

"Give her space" a male voice commanded, and a felt people backing away. Then I lost it again, as another bolt of mind splitting pain rushed through my head, this time allowing a squeal to force it's way out of my lips/

"What's going on?" Said a woman who had just come through a set of doors I heard open.

"We don't know, Captain. She just…fell" The male voice explained.

Next thing I knew, I was waking up, with two sets of eyes looking at me; The Doctor's black eyes and the Captain's blue ones. I gasped and made to sit up, but both officers put a hand on me to stop me.

"You've had quite a trauma to your cerebrum, more specifically, your temporal lobe." The doctor explained.

"My memory?" I exclaimed, my voice filled with disbelief.

"Very good" he encouraged, before loading a hypospray and injecting it into my neck.

"What caused this?" the Captain demanded to know. The Doctor gave a half shrug.

"I might know something" I said, before explaining, everything Ensign Jamerson had told me this morning. The Captain nodded, obviously remembering that specific time. The doctor, however, looked deeply concerned.

"I didn't find anything to support what happened with you, though. It's like you got ten times the force than she did.

"But still something wrth investigating. Lt, I want you to stay here with the doctor until he can find out why this happened to you. Make yourself useful if you have to" the Captain said, obviously trying to form some kind of plan.

"ay, Captain" I replied, sliding off the bed. "Doc, do whatever it takes. I want to know what's stopping people from driving the ship. Right now, we're sitting ducks."

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS, AND PLEASE KEEP ****THEM COMING. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM GOES A LONG WAY. A little praise might be nice too, heeheehee. **Ps; sorry this chapter rather short, but I had to leave it kinda suspenseful! Won't be writing until Thursday 'cause I have exams, but after that, it's at full impulse!


	5. I think I found something

_**Tom's perspective**_

"I'll take that chance!" I exclaimed, feeling like a ten year old having a temper tantrum with his mother.

"I won't. We already have two people ill and one person too scared to enter the bridge. You're not going to fly this ship."

"We're vulnerable"

"And im the Captain. Continue to ague Lt, and you will be held in detention." Janeway ran her fingers through her hair and replaced it on her hip. That shut me up, but only for a moment.

"What if….?" I began but looking at the expression on the Captain's face, I stopped short. "I'll just…go"

"Good idea, Mr Paris"

I left quickly and felt the breeze the door made as it closed. Harry raised his eyebrows at me I question and all I could do was shrug, which made chakotay smile. Feeling a mix of embarrassment and frustration, I walked up to the turbolift and went straight to the sick bay. Entering, I almost walked straight into Ensign Jamerson, who gave a little squeak.

"Sorry, Ensign" I apologised and moved out of her way so she could leave. I frowned and watched her go, until the doors closed and blocked my view, and I walked into the Doc's study, where the chair was occupied by Angela, rather than the doc.

"Hey, Angie" I said, knocking. She looked up and smiled before returning to her PADD. "What cha doing?"

"Nothing much, 'cause there's nothing much I can do; Captains orders. The only thing I can do Is compare my test results with ones I just did with Ensign…"

"Jamerson? Yeah, I just saw her" I butted in. she nodded and smiled again. Then she looked up again. "What are you doing here, Tom?"

"Honestly? Looking for you." I paused to watch her eyebrows rise. "I want to ask you something"

"Go ahead."

"Why did you come looking for us?" Angie's smile faltered momentarily and if it wasn't for my exceptional facial pick-up's that I had used on women for years before I met B'Elanna, I wouldn't have noticed.

"My father was obsessed with the famous missing crew of Voyager, and I decided that since he was too old and not as quick as he once was, I'd take his place at looking for you." She replied, and by the way she maintained eye-contact, I could tell what she was saying was the truth. I just didn't know if it was the whole truth.

"Ah ha!" she exclaimed before tapping on her conn badge; "Johnson to the doctor. Please report to sick bag immediately. I think ive found something". I turned around, away from Angie to face the bio-beds outside the office. _Yes _I thought _ I think I've found something too._

_**Doctors perspective**_

"This is incredible." I exclaimed again.

"I know. You've said it numerous times" replied the red-haired. I turned and gave her a 'look' before looking back at the results. "I've never seen anything like it"

The doors opened and the familiar sound of the Captains voice rang out; "Report." I moved away from the screen and walked to the doorframe and met the captain.

"Angela did some extra tests on both herself and Ensign Jamerson." I began.

"Go on" Janeway replied placing the coffee mug she had brought in with her down on the clear metal surface.

"Well, if you'd care to look here" I pointed to the screen behind my desk, "You'll notice…"

"The brain patterns are exactly the same" Janeway muttered.

"Precisely. At the time of the strike, both Angela's and Jameson's brain suffered a shock, and that caused the brain to experience this" This time I pointed to a spike in the graph.

"What did this? Is it a communication stream? A…." Tom's voice faltered. I looked around, momentarily forgetting he and Angela were still in the room. Angela sat in a chair on the other side of my desk with her legs crossed, staring at the Captain. I made a mental reminder to myself to talk to her about how closely she acts like her mother. Sooner or late people will figure it out. I just didn't want to be blamed for it. And, by the way Tom was now looking between the captain and Angie, that matter of time was short.


	6. and the ship goes crumbling down

_**Janeway's perspective**_

Sitting in my chair in the middle of the bridge, I was feeling uneasy. Tom's words from hours ago still rang in my ears; _"we're vulnerable" _…well, he was right. She had tried everything she could to gain control of her ship; she had tried putting different people (older, younger, male and female) at the helm/conn and in different ways were all stopped from changing heading. She had attempted to divert helm control to op's but all that did was blow out the operation controls which took most of the rest of the morning to fix, much to the annoyance of both Ensign Kim and Lieutenant Torres. She was about a hair-string away from grabbing a pole and poking the commands onto the helm. I couldn't help but chuckle a little at that thought.

"Something funny?" asked the man beside me, his tattoos moving as his eyebrows rose. I smiled and was about to explain when I series of rhythmic beeping emitted from the tactical station.

"What's that?" I asked Tuvok, who was frowning at his controls.

"Im not sure, Captain. There appears to be no problem, however, red alert has been activated in decks 4, 5 and 6" came the reply

"Just in those decks? I didn't know that could happen" Chakotay muttered, mainly to me. I stared at him for a second.

"It doesn't." I replied "Tuvok, can you turn it off"

"I shall try, Captain" There was a moment of silence, until suddenly there was a quiet crackle. I lunged off my seat and turned around just in time to see an electrical current surge through the controls and into Tuvoks body. I gasped, though I would have screamed if there were enough air in my lungs, and I ran over to my dear and very old friend. He was unconscious, but seemed alright.

Tapping my conn Badge, I address the sick bay as a whole; "Janeway to sick bay, medical emergency"

_**Janeways perspective**_

Within hours, the whole ship changed. We were locked out of all controls on the bridge, engineering and the environmental control. And although I deny it to my crew, the only think I could think of was talking to it;

"OK, ive been good to you. Just the other week we set down and gave you a full exterior cleaning. We haven't been in any phaser fights, nor been through any asteroid belts. You should be happy. So why are you doing this to me? Do you want an interior scrub? Is that it? Please, work and I promise you'll get it" I waited for a few moments, holding my breath in hope, but nothing came, beeped or snapped into action. I sighed. I sat down behind the desk in my ready room and placed my feet on the table…something I did rarely, but my feet really did ache. I felt like a coffee I couldn't be bothered getting up again to get another one. Plus; I had already had four …or was that five?

The door buzzed presently and I quickly straightened myself out and allowed Chakotay to enter. He held a PADD in his hands and a grim expression on his face.

"ship status update" he bagan, and I groaned mentally…I didn't want to hear this. "Gravity's out on decks 3 and 4, both holodecks are out, all controls in astrometrics are unresponsive, and…" he paused for a second, both giving me time to roll my eyes and him time to dread my coming reaction, "replicators are down." All I could do was close my eyes.

"Guess it was a good thing I didn't get up to get myself another coffee then" I replied, finding the silver lining. My second in command smiled and nodded.

"there is another way to get energy and put fatigue to rest. Getting some sleep. Its 0500 hours. You've been awake for over 26 hours. Go, I can take care of….whatever needs taking care of" o smiled, both in appreciations and in reply to his comment. Standing up, I circled my desk and placed a hand on hos shoulder before heading to the door.


	7. Chakotays inner thoughts

_**Chakotay's perspective**_

Taking a glance at Kathryn's empty chair I sat down in my usual seat. Though I had full rights to sit in the Captain chair when I had control of the ship, I just never felt comfortable taking her seat. Because there was nothing really to do on the bridge (all the control stations were still unresponsive), I had the whole room basically to myself, giving me time to think.

Kathryn and I had grown quite close during time on the ship, to the point where we could almost guess what the other would say or do. This situation, however, was completely different. Kathryn, who had only ever spoken of a broken relationship with her ex-fiancée, mark, and her father who was an admiral at the academy, seemed very uncomfortable whenever Angela was in the room, or being spoken of. I wondered whether that was because she was worried people would find out about them, or whether she didn't trust her daughter, or her heart. So many reasons, that suddenly I felt like an outsider; like the person and relationship that existed within the first few months in the delta quadrant.

_It just…blew my mind. Kathryn Janeway had a daughter…that daughter was born eight years ago…that daughter is 18 years old_. Too many things happened too quickly, and it was blowing my mind. I scratched my eyebrow and groaned, wishing to go back a few days and warn my earlier self of the storm clouds on the horizon. _'too late, I guess'. _The small voice in the back of my brain reminded me, bringing me back to realitly.

The door leading from the turbolift opened and I turned in my seat to see Tom Paris enter, phaser in hand.


	8. Who, What, HowWhy?

_**Chakotay's Perspective**_

"Tom, what are you doing?" I asked apprehensively, standing up and holding my hands up in a gesture of peace. But he ignored me and walked forward, still holding the phaser at me but moving towards the helm. "You don't want to do that, Tom." I said. He still ignored me and sat at the helm, placing the weapon on the panel above the buttons. After he started pressing a few buttons, I felt the ship slowly moving forward, and changing direction.

Paris jerked off the chair sidewards, clutching his stomach with two hands and gritting his teeth. I could only stare in horror, knowing that if I went anywhere near him I'd end up with the same fate, so instead I called for the Doctor on my conn badge. Tom was still writhing on the ground, but he seemed to be doing so while moving towards the panel where the phaser sat. Taking a good few seconds, he managed to grab it and do the most extraordinary things. He fired straight towards the top of his face. I cried out in shock but the beam never made it to him. Instead, it revealed a large being attached to his forehead and stretched to the top of his spine like a funny looking hat. It was grey, with six legs and two large pincers that were attached to the top of his spine. Without thinking this time I ran forward and tried to wrench the thing off him. Paris screamed in pain, his face contorted in agony. And still the thing remained attached, more so if possible. I grabbed the phaser that Paris had just released from his hand and aimed it for the alien. Firing at each of the legs, it released its grip and fell on its back on the floor. Just as it did, the turbo lift door opened and the Doc walked in, Tuvok at his heels. Paris lay motionless and very pale, with the creature centimetres away, also unconscious.

"What happened here?" Doc said, rushing forward.

"I don't really know. He walked in, sat down there…" I pointed to the chair positioned at the helm, "thrashed around then fired this" I held up the phaser, "At this" I pointed to the creature, "and they both just…collapsed" I finished by taking a rather large breath.

"Although Mr Paris has blatantly disobeyed Captains orders, he has successfully identified the problem we have faced around here" Tuvok said, standing up and moving to the helm panel where he calmly placed a heading into the computer and waited to feel the movement of the vessel. I held my breath and im sure if the Doc had one he'd be doing the same, but nothing happened. No screaming, no writhing, no pain and no memory problem.

"Well, now we know how, who, and what." Doc mumbled. We all turned to Tom, still lying on the bridge floor.

"Now we need to know why" I added.


	9. The End

_**Janeway's perspective**_

Walking into the Mess hall, three things jumped out at me. Tom Paris, sat staring at the stars outside, glass of milk between his palms, Neelix quietly packing up the kitchen for the night and Harry Kim clearly flirting to a red haired beauty. I sighed and made a mental reminder to have a word to her daughter about Starfleet fraternisation protocols. But for now, I ordered a coffee (I think ive had enough coffee for now) and walked over to Tom.

"This seat taken?"

"Captain!" Lt. Paris went to stand up, and stand to attention. I quickly put a hand up to calm him,

"At ease, Lt." I rushed. He relaxed, smiled and sat back down. Silently, he gestured to the seat and I sat down.

"You disobeyed me" I started. His smile faltered for a moment, "And it was probably the best thing you could have done. I understand that if you were to tell anyone, your plan would have failed."

Paris looked relieved, "Yes, that's exactly it Captain. Thank you"

I smiled widely, patted his arm and stood up. I turned to walk away when I decided to say one more thing. "Mr. Paris?"

"Mmm?"

"Don't think this gives you the right to disobey me again" I said with a wink. He laughed and nodded. I turned and walked out the door. As I did, I saw out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ensign Kim lean in for a kiss from Angie.

_Yes. Angela will make a fine addition to this crew. And my motivation to get home has had a reboot. My daughter doesn't deserve to live her life on this ship. None of my crew do. And I am going to get them home. Every single one of them.  
_"Janeway to the helm. Set a course….for the alpha quadrent"


End file.
